Rage, Revenge, and Riolu
by 9Absolwolf9
Summary: After the death of her brother and capture of her two sisters, a riolu called Finnian goes on a quest to avenge her brother and free her sisters.
1. Chapter 1

The old farm was known for raising mareep, which was why the man who owned it _hated_ riolu. Lucario would come to the farm, kill some mareep, and have little riolu. Often the lucario were shot by the farmer or chased off by his herder. However, the numerous riolu remained. Since the riolu attacked mareep, the farmer did his best to trap the riolu. Being rare pokemon, most were sold to the highest bidder if caught alive.

Mum and Dad always said to beware of humans. Weak creatures that could not produce a single attack, the had other ways of defending themselves from pokemon. "They have devices that can trap pokemon and enslave them", Mum said. "But not all trainers are so bad", Dad had added. He had been a trained pokemon before and was not so fearful of humans. He didn't warn us away from humans so much.

That night when they went out hunting, they didn't come back.

"I'm hungry." complained Rin, one of my two sisters. She, my other sister Rye, and my brother Lupin were all getting hungrier by the hour. I was, too. Mum and Dad had been gone for five days. Five days of no food, no warmth, no parents. I stood up on my hind paws. "I'll take Lupin and go hunting." I said. "You two stay here. Lupin and big sis Finnian will bring back some mareep!"

A few minutes later, Lupin and I were sneaking stealthily through tall grass towards some mareep. A herd of about thirty was grazing peacefully, wool sparking slightly. "Okay, Lupin, you go that way and we'll-" I was cut off as Lupin burst excitedly into a quick attack. "Charge!" Lupin ran forward as a blur, scattering mareep. In a panic the electric pokemon stampeded. "Lupin!" I cried out, surrounded by bleating mareep sending out small bolts of lightning. "What is going on with these mareep?!" a void boomed out suddenly. It was loud and thundering, far different from and pokemon I knew. "Oh, I see. It's some damned riolu." A human. It had to be. He was huge, towering above me. He pointed a shining black stick out at something past the the mareep surrounding me. **BANG! **I heard a horrid shriek. "Lupin! Lupin! What happened?" I cried out, but no reply came. "What's this?" asked the human in his rough, booming voice. He reached down for me, pinning my tail under his massive foot before I could move away. "Another riolu. That makes one dead and _three_ caught today." he said, holding me up by the tail.

I was carried off to a human dwelling, forepaws bound behind my back and stuffed in a small cage. From cries around me I could hear other riolu including, I realized, my sisters. I didn't have time to reply to their anxious cries, though. As soon as I was bound and caged the human lifted the cage and carried it off. I was placed in a bright room, though it was night outside. Through the bars I could see perhaps a dozen humans gathered. "Tonight we have a freshly caught female riolu, and she's a feisty one. She'd make an excellent battler, or you could tame her as a pet. We'll start the bids at 1,000 Unova dollars." With disgust I heard the farm human speaking. Then another cried out, "2,000!". "I'll give 3,000!" shouted another. "5,000!" "8,000!" "I'll give you 15,000." growled a human in the back. I looked at him with a shiver. He wore a white lab coat and held a briefcase at his side. His eyes were cold and cruel, like the eyes of the farmer when he shot my brother. "We have 15,000 Unova dollars! Anyone else? No? Sold, to Dr. Manchineel!" the farmer announced. With fear and anger I began battering the cage door, ignoring the rope binding my arms. One kick. Two kicks. Five more. Harder. Free. The cage burst open, and I fell to the floor. Before most of the humans could react I was almost to the door. Behind me I heard a shout from the man in the lab coat. "Growlithe, stop that thing!" Searing heat scorched my backside as a orange canine pokemon breathed flames at me. Then I was out in the tall grass under the starry sky. "I'm free." I breathed, still running. I felt a moment of relief that turned quickly to rage. "But my sisters aren't. And Lupin is dead. Those humans will _pay_."

—

So, the first chapter in my first-ever fan fiction! I would love it if anyone would comment, give suggestions on improvements, tell me things you liked or didn't like, character ideas. Please, someone read this! Also, I don't think Finnian will evolve, so don't expect it. Riolu evolve with love and kindness in the pokemon games. Finnian is full of bitter rage and desire for revenge. I think that would counteract friendship evolution. Not every chapter will have to be violent. I just wanted to really show the reason for the revenge Finnian is planning, and some little kid stuff won't cut it. Lupin is _dead_. Anyways, I'll try to update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

To avoid confusion, regular text like "this" is talking while _this_ will be thought. "_This_" is telepathy. (In my story riolu can use telepathy if close enough to who they want to speak with) I hope that makes things easy enough to understand, but correct me if I'm wrong. I'll try to go back and fix mistakes if you point them out. Anyways, enjoy chapter two!

—

I finally stopped my flight at the edge of a small river. Looking up, I saw the first golden rays of sunlight appearing in the sky. With a pang I thought of my sisters Rin and Rye, cut off from the sky in the human dwelling. Tears began to spill from my eyes. "Stupid, worthless coward!" I burst out. "How could you run away and l- lea- leave your little sisters behind!" My forepaws pounded the ground with each word. "Th- They're depending on you! Your parents are gone, Lupin is gone, you are all they have left! So go save them…" I looked down at my paws then, and realized blood was flowing where I'd punched the hard earth.

"What's wrong? Oh no! You're bleeding!" I heard a splash and jerked my head up to see a marill leap out of the stream. "Who are you?" I ask, cringing away as he bounces forward. "Hang on. Let me help you." He focuses and rings of water surround him. The water changed to a glowing aura, which the marill pushed towards me. I felt tingly, and then the blood dried as my scratches disappeared. I could feel the pain from my burns lessening too, although my fur was still scorched black. "There, that's better." The marill squeaked. "I'm Marlin, by the way. Who are _you_?" "I'm Finnian."

I explained to Marlin everything that had happened, from my parents' disappearance, to the capture of my sisters and I, to my escape and meeting Marlin by the stream. When I had finished speaking, Marlin looked horrified. "Well, that's just horrifying" He said, ears twitching. "All the trainers here on route 20 are nothing like those humans. I assume the farm you're talking about is Floccesy Ranch? The one with all those mareep, right?" I nodded slowly. "I knew it! I've seen Floccesy Ranch before, as a wee lil' azurill." "B- but my sisters are still stuck there and I- I have to get at those humans for what they've done!" I cried out, tears threatening to spill again. _How will I get my revenge like this?_ I think to myself.

"Now, now, young one." Marlin patted me on the back, although I bristled at the touch. "We'll just have to go on over to Floccesy Ranch together! The two o' us can get your sisters out of there, no problem. If those humans mess with us, they'll get a face full o' _this_." Marlin shot out a blast of frigid water towards a tree stump, which froze on contact. I grinned at the sight of the stump encased in ice. "You like ice beam?" Marlin asked. "I learned that from watching a trainer and his lapras practicing. It can freeze just about everything, 'cept for an ice type or high-level fire type." My grin widened. "That's _perfect_." _Perfect for revenge on the pitiful humans. Wait-no, perfect to save Rye and Rin, I meant. They come first, before any glorious and bloody- arrgh, what am I thinking! Your sisters first!_

"Um, is anything wrong?" asked Marlin. "No, I'm fine. _Really_." I added, seeing him look doubtful. _Nothing but an internal battle between my feelings for my sisters and desire for violent revenge. _"Okay, if you're sure…" Marlin still looked uncertain, but shook his head. "Alright, to Floccesy Ranch we go!" He exclaimed. The two of us trotted along the path back to the ranch, tails waving in the early morning light. It could almost have been be a happy scene, just two friends out for a walk along the route. If only it could have been…

The sun was high in the sky by the time Marlin and I could no longer see the river behind us. The grass was giving way to tangled brush and small trees, which were far more difficult to navigate. Marlin said he remembered the small forest, although I recognized only by the feel of scratching thorns. It had been too dark before, and I too terrified, to take in the appearance of my surroundings. "You see, Finny! I told you I knew this place. We're getting close now, I can feel it!" Marlin bounced with joy, although I felt apprehension. He hadn't been there that night, hadn't seen Lupin killed by the shining deathstick. _Be brave,_ I told myself, _be brave for Rye and for Rin. Be brave to free them and kill—_"Oy, Finny!" called Marlin from up ahead. "I just remembered. You riolu can sense auras, right? Can you sense your sisters?" I stopped. _Of course, I can feel if they're near!_ I focused inward and felt for the pulse of my sisters' auras. The tips of my "mask" hovered in the air, but did't move except for a slight vibration. There was nothing. "I'm not feeling anything yet. Maybe we need to be closer?" I spoke with some doubt, but tried to squash my worries. At least there was vibration. If my "mask" hadn't moved at all when I tried to find their auras, my sisters would've been dead. At least they were alive. I could keep on walking with that knowledge.

When I finally caught sight of mareep through the trees, I rushed forward. "Wait up, Finnian!" I heard Marlin gasp behind me. "If the farmer is so dangerous, you shouldn't go rushing. What if you get shot like your brother, Lupin?" I flinched, stopping to turn towards Marlin. The marill cringed at the look of rage on my face then, but continued to speak. "Take it slowly. We'll approach carefully, and you see if you can feel those auras, 'kay?" I nodded, then crouched low in the tall grasses. Together we crawled towards the farmhouse and what I assumed to be the storeroom. We had to avoid a couple wandering mareep, but luckily none charged. At the side of the storage shed I stopped, focusing my aura sensing. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, searching. Nothing at all, nothing but the small, sad vibration that meant life.

"Finny? Finnian? Finnian!" I heard Marlin's shouts, but brushed him aside without a backward glance. I focused on seeking out the aura of a human, the farm man who had trapped me before. _Over there. Past those mareep. By the bales of hay. _I was on him in a moment, and force palmed his legs. The farmer stumbled, and I used force palm again. He fell. Never mind that I had never used the move before. Never mind that he was bigger and stronger. I would _fight_. "_Where are they?_" I screeched in his head. "_What happened to the other riolu you caught yesterday?" _The farmer grabbed for me but I used force palm to stun his arms, which fell limply. I could hear Marlin running over. "_Well?"_ I asked coldly, though I felt very tired by my attacks. "S—sold." "_Tell me who you sold my sisters to, you bloody human!_" A force palm to his chest. "I—ack—sold them to…Dr…Manchineel…from…Opelucid…" The human collapsed, unconscious.

Marlin looked at the unconscious man nervously. "Er, Finnian" He said, twisting his tail. "I think we should get out of here." "Oh, we will. We're headed to Opelucid. We are rescuing my sisters." I smiled a twisted smile, then punched a force palm-powered fist into the farm man's skull. "One human down, and another to hunt."


End file.
